Blue Plaits and Redfaced
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Crappy Title i know. A sequel too 'Like it Like that' but you don't have to read that story to read this one. Matchmaking Ryoma has struck again but with the most unexpecting characters.


This is kind of a sequel to 'Like it Like that'  
but you don't have o read 'Like it like that' to read this.  
I wrote it ages ago but thought I had lost it  
this is for Kamio and Shinji  
I don't own Prince of Tennis

Ryoma was feeling rather proud of himself.

He'd gotten his buchou and the Monkey King together (after a bit of bribing from Fuji & Yukimura's part) so now his buchou wasn't hassling him about his tennis and Monkey King wasn't demanding rematches.

He frowned.

It wasn't that he didn't like his buchou telling him how to improve but he'd been doing it so often, it was annoying the hell out of him. He paused to consider this. Maybe he'd been acting that way because of his crush on Monkey King? Probably. Boy was he glad not to have a crush on someone; he wouldn't want to start acting weird.

He paused again, noticing a couple of familiar faces. He frowned. Hm, one red hair, one blue hair, Fudomine uniform...ah it was that Shinji guy he'd faced and rhythm freak, Kamio. He watched them. Kamio was listening to his MP3, looking tense and Shinji looked like he was leaning on Kamio's shoulder, sleeping. Ryoma titled his head to the side; Kamio kept glancing at Shinji and was that a blush? Ryoma smirked. Oh the gods were just begging him to do another matchmaking.

He waved to get Kamio's attention then all but skipped over. "Echizen?" said Kamio taking off his MP3 "What are you doing here?" "Walking" said Ryoma sitting beside Shinji. "Oh" said Kamio.

They sat in silent for awhile before Ryoma smirked. "You know, Shinji has hair a lot like my cousin" He said "with how it looks, it say he looks after it a lot" "He does" said Kamio, resisting the urge to suddenly play with the mentioned hair "He's always playing with it".

"Why don't you do it for him?"

"Huh?" said Kamio.

Ryoma smirked. "Well my cousin likes to plait her hair, it looks really pretty when she does it, why don't you do it for Shinji? He might like it" he said. "What if he doesn't?" asked Kamio already falling into the trap."Well then just unplait it" said Ryoma "here I'll show you"

Kamio copied what Ryoma was doing and began plaiting a strand of hair. Ryoma noticed that Kamio seemed to be really absorbed in the work and sharply nudged Shinji in the side. "Well I'd better go, have fun" said Ryoma standing up and taking cover.

"Huh?" said Kamio looking up, plait still in his hands. Shinji mumbled something and his eyelids fluttered open. "Akira?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eye "What are you doing?" Kamio froze, face turning bright red and started to stutter. "We-well i was...uh-you see...um...it's not-um"

Shinji put a hand in his hair, feeling the plaits and looked at the one still in Kamio's hand. "You were plaiting my hair?" asked Shinji "well that's nice of you; I've never had plaits done before but why would you? Yours don't look like my sisters but then again my sister isn't very good with plaits. I didn't know Akira could do plaits, I would've asked him to teach my sister if I'd known but still, was he practicing with my hair? He did a very good job but why?"

Kamio swallowed. Shinji looked at him expectantly. "I thought you'd look cute?" squeaked Kamio, face now the colour of his hair. Shinji's eyes widened. "Cute?" he said "hm, I'd never thought I'd be called cute, especially by Akira though I'd have to disagree, Akira looks way more cuter blushing like that, I wonder how red he can go?" Kamio went redder, dunking his head to hide it behind his bangs. Shinji chuckled, catching Kamio's chin in his hand and pulling it towards him. "Akira also looks cute when he's embarrassed" he said kissing him lightly.

Ryoma chuckled from his hiding spot, watching the awkward confession. "That was worth the sappy crap" he mumbled taking photos "Selling these to Fuji-sempai and Tachibana Ann will bring in a lot of cash" He shook his head. "I've been hanging around Fuji-sempai too much" he said.

-**-  
Have A Nice Day And Enjoy Yourself!

I don't own prince of Tennis and I'm really proud of how this turned out.


End file.
